Platinum Love
by Keither Serenity
Summary: Discontinued. AU.SLASH.RATED M JUST IN CASE. When did things get so complicated? When did Harry start having these feelings....about other blokes!
1. Chapter 1

-1**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing. I just put on the show. goes for all chapters

**Chapter One:**

Harry whimpered in the darkness of the barren cellar. Cold and in pain, Harry clutched to that to urge his senses to come back on line so he may arouse fully. It didn't work. The pain only added to his exhaustion and he fell back into the depths of his dreams.

Six days earlier, Harry had gotten off of the Hogwarts Express a graduated Wizard. Voldemort had been defeated only a few months prior and everyone was still rejoicing and praising his name. He hated how he had to still stay with his muggle relatives for the summer, but it was at the request of Dumbledore. A few powerful rogue Death Eater's were still hiding about. So he did as a dutiful member of the Order would, and followed the request of his ex-Headmaster. Before he met with his muggle relatives on the platform. He waved goodbye to his friends and placed last minute hugs all around. Mrs. Weasley walked him over to his Aunt and Uncle who were standing there in obvious distaste of the situation.

"If you know what's good for you, you will feed this child three meals a day and let his owl out to hunt every night or you shall be dealing with the business side of my wand, muggle!" Molly Weasley, no small woman, shook her finger in Petunia's and Vernon's faces and then gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and walked back to her family.

Harry followed his relatives to the taxi waiting for them. His trunk already shrunken within his jacket pocket, made traveling easier. Hedwig would be along shortly, having flown to Headquarters with a letter to Remus setting up a weekly schedule of check ins. They made their way "home" in silence. Once there, his Uncle closed the door with such a force that it made the windows shake and a picture fall from the wall.

"HOW DARE SHE! THREATEN ME? THAT FILTHY FREAK OF A WOMAN! SO MANY CHILDREN, MUST BE A FLOOSY!" Uncle Vernon roared and rambled on. He finally set his sights on Harry. He grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him down the hall.

"Well I will show them! They can't order me around!" Vernon chuckled madly.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Harry struggled, trying to force himself from Vernon's grip as he was pulled painfully down the stairs to the cellar. He made to grab his wand from his pocket and almost had it until his Uncle slammed his body against the far wall, hitting his head. He landed motionless with a thud.

"You ungrateful runt! You told them lies did you? We treated you just fine! Were we ever given compensation for the extra mouth they gave us to feed? Didn't we give you Dudley's old things to keep you presentable to our guests? You freak! You and those freaks can burn in hell! You should all die!" He pointed a finger at Harry. "YOU WILL DIE!" Vernon cackled now. He had finally lost it.

Harry tried to lift himself up and reach for his wand again but as soon as Vernon saw movement he pounced. First it was a kick in the gut which made Harry loose his breath. Then it was a blow to his head again. He could feel the blood trickling down his face. He tried to curl into a ball and block the hits from the heavy man but his Uncle proceeded to pick him up and slam him against the wall and other miscellaneous materials that were stored there.

After what seemed hours, Harry passed out from the pain and blood loss.

On the Seventh Day…

The six days before, Vernon had come downstairs like clockwork. Usually right after dinner. Harry was not given food or water, just more beatings. He wondered if the Order would come once his letter from Hedwig didn't show up on the seventh day.

Harry, in and out of consciousness, listened to the sounds of the house. He heard heavy steps above him. He cringed as the door opened. His body immediately tensed and he nearly cried out in pain as his muscles spasmed from his wounds. He closed his eyes and awaited the beating….that never came. He started as he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Please…no more…." Harry moaned hoarsely.

"No, no more Mr. Potter. You'll be ok. We are here now."

Harry painstakingly tried opening his eyes and was met with the face of one Alastor Moody, before his vision blurred and he was lying in the dark once more.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

So, I have been meaning to do a story that focus' on Harry himself. Yes, this will be an obvious AU story. Also, please discontinue reading this if you do not enjoy reading pairings dealing in SLASH (male/male) or (Fem/Fem). There will also be HET (female/male) couples along side of the main pairing. I do not know when I will be updating, so, be sure to bookmark this and check back periodically. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. If they are FLAMES, well, the readers and I who enjoy this story will have a good laugh.

Note to Loyal Readers

I am not abandoning my other various stories, I just haven't decided where I want them to go next.

**REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY HARRY POTTER SITE! THE LINK IS IN MY PROFILE!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2:**

"You should have seen him Minerva. You could barely recognize him. I say he had 3 broken ribs, a live contusion, multiple lacerations, and a concussion! How could Albus send him back to them? Didn't he have a safe guard in place? A spell over the house to prevent this behavior?"

Harry had woken up to the sounds of voices just outside of where ever he lay. He listened carefully, eyes still closed, and recognized the voice as Alastor Moody, ex-auror, member of the Order. Harry hesitantly lifted one eye and was greeted to the sight of his room inside Grimmauld Place. He tried to sit up and find his glasses but a wave of nausea overcame him and he became dizzy. Lying back down he rubbed his head and let out a moan which signaled the people to his alertness. He heard the door close and footsteps edge up to his bed.

"Harry? Are you awake?"

Opening both his eyes this time, he saw his ex-Transfiguration teacher with a grim expression on her face. The wrinkle lines of worry making her look even older then she really was.

"Water…" He coughed, his throat dry from days without sustenance.

Minerva McGonagall raised a jug located on the bed table next to him and poured a tall glass for him.

"Drink this slowly Mr. Potter. There is a mild pain reliever inside."

Harry took the glass from her gingerally, not all sure his weaning strength would hold it for long and lapped at the water eagerly. He handed her back the cup and got comfortable against the pillows behind him.

"Thank you. Now…what happened? How long have I been out? What happened to the Dursley's?"

Minerva raised her hand to silence him.

"Enough Mr. Potter, you need your strength. To answer though, You have been out for 3 days. Poppy came by and healed your wounds. You will find it might be troublesome to breath without pain or move around smoothly. You had a few broken ribs. I have been assured you will be back to full health by the end of the week. As for your guardians…." Minerva paused and pursed her lips, obviously wanting to say something further but acting as if something prevented her from doing so.

"I'll take over Minerva." Moody piped up from the wall where he stand. He limped over to Harry and took the chair Minerva had vacated.

"I will go inform the other's that you are awake. Your friends will be wanting to see you with their own eyes." Minerva leaves out the door shutting it quietly behind her. Harry looks to Moody expecting his answers.

"Yes, well, those bastards that call themselves your family….the Auror's and Ministry were called in. They were given Veritaserum and a pensieve was used to get the truth. Harry, that fat one that hurt you, Vernon, he was given the Dementor's kiss. Your Aunt and Cousin…well…they couldn't be found at fault because they weren't apart of the incident, but they were punished. Dudley is now in what the muggles call Military School and Petunia is having to do volunteer and community services for the elderly."

Harry snorted at that. Petunia wait on others? Dudley in Military School where he would eventually have to go on a diet because they didn't allow sweets.

"They got what they deserved." Harry reached for the glass of water and sipped on the last of its contents. He felt a little twinge of pain in his left side, but new he had felt worse pain and ignored it.

"So who is here? What's going on? Where has Dumbledore been through all this!" Harry had so many questions and he wanted his answers now!

Alastor stood and moved towards the door as a knock sounded. "That would be your friends. I'll be going now." He opened the door to find Hermione, Ron, and Ginny just beyond. He nodded and departed and they came scrambling in.

Hermione was the first to jump on him and hug him tightly. "Ow…that hurts Hermione." She quickly jumped back. "Oh, sorry Harry."

"It's alright, I'm just a bit sore."

"A bit sore? Mate you were beaten to a bloody pulp by that fat git. Mum wouldn't even let us see you until now because she said your body was a fright! And all you can say is you're a bit sore? Your more man than I." Ron sat on the bed next to Ginny who was remaining quiet.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned for his friends more then himself.

"Yes…I mean…I was just so worried for you Harry. Your our best friend, and we couldn't do anything to help you. We all felt so ashamed. We should have never left you to go to them again. Please forgive us?"

"Ginny, Hermione,….Ron… you can't mean that. You couldn't have done anything about that sick bastard. He's got a screw loose. And he got his." Harry watched as Ron shuddered at the thought of the Dementor's kiss.

"Now no more talk of this. Tell me where Dumbledore is. I want to know what is happening that no one can speak two words to me. I'm not stupid, I know something is wrong." Harry watched as his friends clammed up one by one. "Come on guys. It can't be that bad. Can it?"

Hermione opened her mouth, closed it, and then tried to begin again. "You see Harry, no one's blaming you but…you know how the new Minister doesn't like Dumbledore? Well he used your abuse as an excuse to get him disbarred from the Wizengamot. He is still the Head Master of Hogwarts and the Head of the Order, but now has more restrictions under the new laws being passed. Everything at Hogwarts now has to be approved by the Governors. That includes who gets to be hired on. And they have refused to let Moony return. And if Dumbledore doesn't find a suitable replacement…..Umbridge gets to come back."

Harry cringed. He thought Dumbledore needed the striping of power, but putting Umbridge back into Hogwarts was to much. "If he is here, can you go get him for me?"

"Sure Harry. Just remember, don't strain yourself. Your suppose to be resting." Hermione lightly hugged him goodbye and followed Ron and Ginny out.

_I might be graduated, but there is no way in Hades that I am going to let her step foot into that school again. _

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Not much, I know, but it will get there. And Draco will be coming in the picture soon. I think some of you can figure out where I am going by the last line I have written in this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY FORUM, ADDRESS LOCATED IN MY PROFILE!


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter 3**

"Draco? Are you ready boy? It is time to go." Severus transfigured several bags to become small and dropped them into his pockets. "I have all of you luggage. What is taking so long!"

Draco was only half listening to his godfather as he wandered around his now bare room. The Ministry was finally taking things over for investigation. Severus had made sure to remove all Dark Art Artifacts to his own un-plottable home to keep them safe. He also arranged for the law wizards to boggle the Ministry down with papers to help keep Draco's estate intact. The Ministry had wanted to seize it and claim it was made through Dark Businesses. Fixing a stray hair, Draco finally removed his person from the room and walked down the stairs.

"I'm ready now." He stated with disinterest. He had no feeling left ever since his mother had been declared insane and sent to rot in a prison cell at Azkaban. He always loved his mother. She is the one who had saved him from the Dark Mark.

"Fine. Touch this book in…3.…2.…1.…." The Porkey activated as Draco touched it with this forefinger. The tug at his midsection almost caused him to lose his lunch. He hated this form of travel. It always made him look so disheveled and peaked.

---------------

Ten minutes later…

"Where are we Severus? Is this a….muggle neighborhood!" Draco cried, appalled.

"Hush your trap boy. Of course it is. Do you really think that the last of the Death Eaters would think to look for you here? Now follow me." Draco mumbled some not so nice comments under his breath but followed on command. "Where are you taking me anyways? Will there be others there? Will I have my own room? I better have my own room!" Draco grimaced at the thought of not having his privacy. That was one of the main things he liked about the island dwelling he stayed at during the Final Battle. Silence.

Severus ignored the annoying youth and stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to stare at a couple rundown muggle homes. "Were here."

Draco looked up to find a destitute lot. Noting the rotting garbage smell. "Where is here exactly?"

Severus handed Draco a small bit of parchment and told him to memorize its contents. When Draco nodded and tried to hand the paper back it burst into a flame and turned to dust. Draco gave a little yelp and sucked on his thumb where the paper had burnt him. Severus smirked and started towards the house that lay in front of them.

Draco started as where once lay a blank lot, now had an old tudor styled house. Severus walked up to the black-painted door and used the silver knocker to relay to whoever be inside they had visitors. Draco took in the sight and then sauntered behind Severus to wait for entry. The little knocker was ancient looking. It was the shape of a twisted serpent that looked ready to fall off at any moment.

_Probably would. I would be surprised if this whole establishment didn't fall in on itself and crush me_.

Draco was interrupted from his thoughts as the door opened. Draco had no time to decipher the situation before he was pulled inside and the door was shut and barred. "What is the meaning of this? Severus, your playing one cruel joke you know?"

Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation at the boys antics. "I believe you remember Remus Lupin then. Good, no exchanges needed. I have somewhere to be. So if you will excuse me…" As he made turn to leave, Draco reached out and grabbed his robe. "Don't leave me here Severus. He's dangerous! And I hear other voices! Who else is here? Have you gone mad old man!" Draco was about to panic and then nearly fainted as the voices grew closer and his most hated rivals were coming down the stairs.

"MALFOY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The Weasel drew his wand and the mud blood Granger held him back.

Severus pulled from Draco's grasp and stood between him and Weasley's wand. "Mr. Weasley. Put your wand down now! If you had been paying attention at the meeting last night instead of making eyes at Miss Granger, you would have heard that young Mr. Malfoy would be staying here until other arrangements were made. Now I suggest you go about your business! And I better not hear about you bothering Draco!"

"I don't have to listen to you anymore you know! Your not my teacher any longer SNAPE!" Ron became red in the face and Hermione gasped at his forward display of ignorance. "Ron! Please. Let's go. We were on are way to get Dumbledore for Harry remember. RONALD!" Hermione shook him slightly and he nodded without dropping his gaze from Severus.

"How dare that insolent little brat….I thought Molly taught her children better." Severus turned towards Draco. "I believe Lupin can show you your room from here. Don't argue Draco. I will be back tomorrow."

With that, Snape took his leave and with flourish all of Draco's packages rose from his pockets and up the stairs to his designated room.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the werewolf and fingered his wand that stayed hidden in his sleeve. "After you."

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **

So many views and no reviews? sigh You could at least let me know if I am doing something wrong or maybe something right? I hope your liked Draco's entrance. It gives some of his story, but not enough that it would reveal my secrets. Muahahahaha…. Anyways. Save a Muse, Feed a Fanfiction. REVIEW!

remember to check out The Hideaway Forum, addy in my profile


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter 4**

Draco waited for Remus to leave. He stated that dinner would be served in a half hour. Draco grunted in response and Remus left shutting the door.

_Sure. Eat with them? And get poisoned by a Weasel? I think not._

Draco took a look around the room in disgust. It was small and red.

_I can't live like this. And whoever heard of mixing wood! Mahogany with Oak?_

Draco recited a careful incantation and almost instantaneously his room was twice the size as it had been. He made sure to magic up a shower room in that enlargement spell. There was no way he would be caught showering in a public one. Next he transfigured the furniture, and added charms where he could not change the wood type. He now had furniture with the looks of black marble. With a flick, the walls color to a soft gray and the carpet to a deep blue almost black. Satisfied with his handy work he started to levitate things into there places.

_Damn, I should have asked to bring a house elf._

_------------------------_

_Knock, Knock._

Hermione and Ron stood outside of the room which had been set up as Albus's quarters. The door swung silently inwards allowing them entrance. Dumbledore was found popping lemon drops in his mouth and reading the Daily Prophet upside down.

"Albus, sir? Do you realize that your reading that publication upside down?" Hermione asked timidly as she stood before his desk. She felt awkward calling him by his first name but he had asked it so of them after they graduated and were officially received into the Order.

Albus looked up and smiled. "Why yes, Hermione, I did. Miss Lovegood, Luna, told me it might be helpful to try it this way. And I see why she finds it so interesting."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance of utter confusion. "Sir, Harry, he's awake now…"

Albus rose from his chair and put the paper down. "I will go see how he is doing then. I take it from the loud voices I heard earlier, our guest has arrived?"

Ron flushed and Hermione lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Ah, yes. Well, I hope you understand that he is under our protection and no harm is to come to him? Yes? Well I will be off then. I believe dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you go and see if you can help Remus in the kitchen?"

"Yes sir." They said in unison and scampered off to the kitchen as Albus quietly took to the stairs.

--------------------------

Harry was lightly dozing as he was jerked awake from an awful dream he was having of his recent beatings. Panting and sweating, he made to get up and was brought back down by the swooning of his head. Remembering where he was, and that he was safe now, he curled up and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Hello Harry. I didn't disturb you did I?"

Harry blinked and then drew forth his glasses to see Dumbledore standing in the door way.

"No Albus, you didn't. It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about."

Albus' face softened and he sat next to Harry. He silenced the room to any outside listeners.

"Harry…I'm so sorry….I didn't…"

Harry turned his head away from the man he once trusted with his life. "No need for that Albus. I'm a grown man now, no longer a child. There is no need to coddle me like one. Things happen. All we can do is continue living our lives and deal with the memories."

Albus took in Harry with a new view. Yes, he had grown. Not just physically but mentally. His little Gryffindor had become a grown wizard.

"I believe you must have heard about the Ministry from your friends then?"

Harry keeps his eyes down cast and nods.

"And I believe you think I deserved that. I don't blame you Harry, oh no, I think I deserved it to. The war changed me into a manipulative man. One that could damage things if not removed. I am honest Harry. A lot I have done, I have done for myself and the future of Hogwarts. And now it seems I have wanted to much." He pauses, his twinkle dwindling down to nothing as Harry weighs him with a stare.

"Everything happens for a reason Albus. We can only hope its for the best."

"Ah, yes dear boy, hope is what we shall have. Now if you excuse me. I believe dinner is ready. Do you believe you can deem yourself able to come down and join us? Or shall I have Dobby bring you up your meal? He has been here since he found out you were injured and has refused to leave until you were healed. Such a quaint creature he is."

Harry smiled at the thought of his first meeting with Dobby. "Yes, that he is Albus. I do believe I am well enough. With a bit of help that is?" He sat up slowly in hopes that the walls would be nice enough to not spin this time.

"Here, I believe this will help you." Albus produced a bottle from his robe pocket and handed it to Harry. "It's pepper up, I keep a spare on hand."

Harry smirked and lifted the bottle to his lips.

_So that's how the old codger keeps so damn peppy._

After a few moments he felt energized and stable. He was able to gain his footing once he stood up from the bed and placed his favorite dressing gown on around his pajama's.

_Ew. What is that smell? Oh no, its me. I will definitely require bathing before heading down to mingle with others. _

"If you excuse me Albus. I believe I need to use the facilities before venturing downstairs. I will be down in a few alright?"

Albus smiles and nods. " I will let the rest know you will be joining us. They will be relieved and happy your doing better." Albus crossed to the door and left to the dining room. Harry cautiously took a few steps in the direction of the door. Finding himself strong enough to carry on, he grabbed his wash things and moved out into the hallway. Striding to the end of the hall he heard cursing coming from what he thought was an unused room. Being curious and a Gryffindor, he opened the door to the room.

"Malfoy?" Harry asks, confused as to how Draco freaking Malfoy gained access to his house and acquired a room.

Draco, sensing someone's presence in the room, stopped attacking the dust bunnies hiding under the bed. "Potter? What are you doing here? And in my room! Don't you know how to knock? I should have known that the Weasel and Mudblood wouldn't go anywhere without their hero icon. If you will excuse me, I believe I'm hungry and your in the way of me getting my dinner."

Draco pushed past Harry and smiled when his door closing automatically behind him from the extra security spells he placed on it.

_One can never be to careful. I can't just have any friend of Potter entering my domain any time they like._

"Stop gaping like a fish Potter, its unbecoming on you." With that said, Draco made his way downstairs to inspect what these people considered dinner.

Harry, replaying what had just happened, sank against Draco's closed door.

_Albus you old fool. What were you thinking? I can see Snape, but Draco? I wonder where Ron is. He can't have taken well to this. Well this is still my house, my rules. I will be having a talk with Mr. Malfoy about his choice of words. The cheeky bastard._

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Well. There you have it. Doesn't sound like Harry is going to take Draco's lip now does it? Reviews Welcome, Suggestions needed. Remember to Check out the Hideaway, link in profile**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter 5**

Harry finally pulled himself together and took a leisurely shower to formulate his thoughts on his new house guest. Walking downstairs he found no one left in the dining room. Obviously he had taken much to long in the bath. Shrugging, he made way into the kitchen to find Dobby cleaning up the dishes and moving things into left over containers.

"Hello Dobby."

"EEK! Harry Potter!" Dobby dropped whatever it was he was doing, which made things clang to the floor and hopped over to Harry bouncing up and down excitedly. "Mr. Harry Potter sir! Dobby is glad you are well! Is Harry Potter hungry? Dobby will make something for such a grand wizard. Here, sit! Sit! It will only be a minute sir."

Harry took to a seat at the small kitchen table as he watched in amazement as Dobby seemed to just conjure up a seven course meal in mere seconds. Soon he had more then enough in front of him to feed a whole army of Weasley's.

"What would you like to drink Harry Potter? Dobby has anything you want!"

"How about just a glass of cold milk Dobby?" Harry's eyes grew round as he tried to figure out where to start. He hadn't eaten anything in days. He tore into the blue berry pancakes first, followed by his steak and eggs. Next were the stuffed mushrooms, and then he ended with the chicken and pasta. Feeling quite full and knowing well that he would be sick if he ate anymore, he thanked Dobby and moved off to find Ron and the others.

"You better stay away from me ferret face! Were not in school any more, I could pummel you here right now and no one could do a thing about it!"

Harry hurried out into the main hall to see a frightened, though he would never admit it, looking Draco and Ron, holding Draco by his collar against the wall.

"RON! What are you doing! Stop that, put him down!" Harry yelled at Ron as he pulled his best friend away from Draco. "Have you gone mad? If Albus had seen you, you would be in a heap load of trouble!"

Ron looked flabbergasted. He didn't think Harry would have that kind of strength after what he had been through, and to use it to help Draco no less! "But Harry, he started it!"

"Really? And what did he do Ron?"

"He was talking about my family and their….funds…and how it must be nice you let us stay here since we couldn't obviously afford to live in a place like this." Ron hung his head lower with every word. He had always been ashamed of his family's meager means but would always defend them.

"Ron, why don't you go upstairs, I will handle this."

Ron lifted his head and smiled at Harry and then sneered at Malfoy before galloping up the stairs loudly.

"What do you want Potter. I can't be held responsible for your _friends _lack of composure after just a small comment that he is surely use to hearing." Draco drawled out in a lazy voice, seeming uninterested that he was cornered by Potter and no one was around.

"Let me tell you something _Malfoy_. This is my house. These are my friends. Even though Albus has kindly agreed to let you stay here, its only with my approval that you will continue to do so. I would gladly hand you back if you try any funny business. So leave my friends alone. That means, don't talk to them, look at them, or even think about them. And if I hear you call Ron a "weasel" or Hermione a …."mud blood"…I will personally tear you a new arse hole!"

Draco smirked, "Really Potter? I didn't know you batted for the home team. Harry Potter, gay. Oh the stories this could produce if leaked to the right sources."

Harry sputtered and turned red at the accusations. " I'm not…what are you going on about Malfoy? Just shut your trap if you know what's good for you and stay away."

Draco drew himself away from the wall to stand his full 6'0 over Harry's 5'8 frame causing Harry to take a step backwards. Draco smiled to himself as the tables were turned. "Alright Potter." He was standing face to face with him now. "I'll leave your little friends alone. But I suggest you put a leash on that one. He thinks with his _"wands" _more then his brain. And I'm not one for roughness. At least not from him." Draco smirked and brushed past Harry causing Harry to have goose pimples up and down his arm.

Harry, thoroughly confused as to how the conversation ended about sex, took to the stairs back to his room.

_I just need a good night's sleep. _

Laying down in his bed, he tried to get comfortable. Spelling the lights off, he added a charm to the muggle music box on his dresser and fell asleep to the raging music.

---------------

Draco tossed and turned.

_Why did I agree to leave those imbeciles alone? They are below me. I should be allowed to say whatever I want. Ah, but it was his eyes. Those bright green eyes. What am I saying, its Potter! Golden Boy extraordinaire! Pain in my arse….oh…._

Draco was asleep within seconds. His dreams full with years of fantasy's and those green eyes and luscious mouth moaning out his name.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Well, now you all are probably saying, oh look, Draco's gonna go all OOC. Nope, he's not, everyone's entitled to a little fantasy now and then. Even about the enemy. Reviews Welcome, Flames extinguished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Get up! Get up you apathetic little brat!"

Draco groaned and batted at the hand that was shaking him.

"Just ten more minutes Ember…just be a good little house elf and tell mum I'm awake…" Draco drawled from underneath his pillow. An instant later he found himself blinking and his bottom in pain. He cleared his eyes with the back of his fists and found himself on the floor. Looking up he groaned again seeing Snape standing in front of him, his arms drawn around his self and scowling down at Draco.

"You brainless cod! Hurry! Get up! We must go! Help me wake the rest of the house!" Severus bellowed in his tedious droning voice.

Picking himself off the ground, he glared at Severus. "Damn you, you old bat! I was having a very carnal dream! Couldn't you have waited until say…noon!"

Severus growled deep in his throat and continued to scream, waking the rest of the house.

Draco stared past him, towards his door where a crowd was drawing. "Eek!" Draco exclaimed and dived for the cover of his bed. "Get out! I'm not dressed!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Now that your all here….let's get moving! Bella has an army of young death eaters and she's on her way here!"

Harry, pushing past the crowd of people, glanced at Draco and then to Snape. "What do you mean? This place is protected! Dumbledore is the secret keeper!"

"If I may explain Harry?" Dumbledore said from behind the group.

Severus threw his hands up in exasperation. "By Merlin old man! They will be upon us within the hour! I was lucky one of my familiars caught wind of this! Explain later! Grab your things! Just the essentials!" He stared pointedly at Draco who had levitated accio'd his clothes and dressed hastily under the covers.

Hermione and Ginny grabbed Ron and took to the rooms. Remus followed Severus and Albus to prepare for their departure. Harry was left in the room with Draco. His belongings still packed from his arrival at the HQ.

"Excuse me? Do you mind? You in my way and I have many things I need to transfigure." Draco gracefully sauntered through the room miniaturizing things and placing them into a bag.

"Here let me help…" Harry went into Draco's transfigured bathroom, first surprised and then annoyed he hadn't thought of making one himself before this. He waved his wand in a circular manner. The things around the room moved like a dance in the air swept towards the bag Draco was still holding open.

Without a word of thanks, Draco left the room. Harry moved down the hall where his friends were coming out of their rooms, flustered and powered by the excitement…or fear if you took a good look at Ron's facial expressions.

"Here Harry, I already charmed your trunk." Hermione handed Harry a small cube.

"Thanks. We better move downstairs. I bet Dum…I mean Albus and Moony are done making a portkey." Harry moved to the side to let them go down the stairs first.

"I forgot something, I'll be right there!" He called down after them and then disappeared another floor up, the attic. He threw open the hatch and climbed up the short set of stairs.

"Where is it…I know its here somewhere…..ah, there you are!" Harry grabbed a thick scroll and ran down to the sitting room where everyone was waiting.

"About time Potter." Draco was already holding the plate that would take them to a safer place.

Harry bowed his head sheepishly and grabbed the plate.

"Alright, here it comes….three, two, one…." Remus counted down and the plate began to glow brighter. Draco felt the distinct pull at his midsection and the sudden lurching feeling as he was whisked away from what he thought would be his safe haven.

A few moments later the door burst open and a group of death eaters were greeted by the sound of Crookshanks mewing, having been left behind in the haste of its owners departure.

"Avada Kedavra!"

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Yeah…vague and short chapter, but I'm sick….and my brain doesn't want to think any harder and I felt like you all would want something….poor needed…so many views no reviews…makes an unhappy writer indeed.

**Comments to a Review:**

As for them speaking as if they are older…its called speaking proper. They go to a boarding school for Merlin's sake….don't you think purebloods were taught how to speak appropriately and superior?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco landed with an undignified thud. Rubbing his backside, he stood and growled, "That's going to leave a bruise Severus! You better have a potion for it!"

"Oh shut your snivelling trap, you ungrateful simpleton! Now, if you all will come closer." Snape pulled a piece of parchment out from beneath his robes. "Everyone please read and memorize the contents." Everyone including Albus progressed slowly over, dusting off dirty robes from the unexpected lay on the grassy land. "Now if you all will turn to look behind me."

Dumbledore chuckled and cleaned off his spectacles. Putting them back on he squinted at the establishment before him. A small castle stood before them. The grounds immaculate, hedges trimmed and flowers blooming. The lawn consisted of animated shrubs and bushes made up to look like magical beasts. The girls ooh and ah'd at everything as they trek to the gates. Snape, with a flourish of wand movements and murmuring, unspelled the gate's defenses and they were allowed admittance.

"Where are we Professor?" Hermione tentatively asked.

"Why Miss Granger, you haven't figured it out yet? I'm surprised, and I thought you knew everything." Severus smirked, "This Miss Granger, is my mother's home. This is what she fondly called, The Prince's Castle." Swinging around to eye the people before him, he glared at each of them intensely."Now do remember this is my family home. This is not Headquarters, this is not Hogwarts, you will treat everything inside with respect. And be sure not to touch anything! I have long ago bespelled random artifacts and portraits to repel intruders, and that is just what you are, intruders. So don't think you can go around snooping through the floors. I will know if you do." Giving one last hard glare he spun and opened the front door.

"MASTER SNAPE! You's be coming home early Sir! The rooms! Oh my. Ebby is a bad elf! Bad Ebby! Bad!"

Hermione gasped as the surprisingly well dressed house elf started to slam her head against the nearby closet door.

"Stop you feebleminded creature! I didn't expect to be here either. Now go collect the rest of your staff and get the appropriate rooms ready. I need you to remove any of the dangerous objects from the rooms, put them in one of the unused studies. We will be in the main parlor have Dowbs bring us refreshments. What are you waiting for? Go!" Snape made a sweeping motion with his hand and the elf cowered back and with a flick of fingers was gone.

"Why did you do that! You were so mean to her! You could have been nicer, there was no need to yell!" Hermione went on a tangent, screaming loudly and pointing an accusing finger. Ron kept picking at her sleeve to shush her. He paled as Snape came closer to loom over Hermione.

"What did I just say Miss Granger? Is your Gryffindor brain that thick! This is **MY** home, that means what I say goes! Would you like to be one of the things that _goes_ Miss Granger!"

Hermione visably gulped and looked at the floor, "No sir."

"Harry are you alright?"

Harry was backed up against a wall, almost hidden by a large statue in the corridor, he was visibly shaking, his knees drawn up to his chest. Remus walked over to Harry and leaned down towards him, laying his hand gently on Harry's arm he frowned as the boy shrank back.

"What's wrong with the boy wonder?" Draco asked, popping his head out from the parlor doors located a few feet away.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny glared in his direction and raised their wands. With a little squeak he fled back into the safety of the sitting room.

"I think its best we get you up to bed now Harry. Harry? No one's going to hurt you." Remus gave a meaningful look to Severus and Albus.

"Ebby!"

"Yes Master Snape, how can I help you sir?"

"Potter's room. I need it ready now! And have Dowbs bring a Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"Pop.Pop." Ebby was gone and back in seconds. "All ready Master Snape sir."

"Harry come on, let me help you..." Remus hooked his hands underneath Harry's trembling knees and hoisted him up. "Alright then, Ebby, show the way please."

Harry's friends watched as Remus carried him down the hall and out of sight.

"What just happened? What's wrong with him?" Ron questioned.

"I believe that Harry still has much healing to do Mr. Weasley, more then we anticipated." Albus walked and opened the doors to the sitting room and if the scene wouldn't have been so tense, they would have laughed as one Draco Malfoy plummeted to the ground flapping his arms like wings on the way down. Albus didn't seem to notice, he simply stepped over the groaning form. "Ah, tea and biscuits."

**AUTHOR's NOTE's:**

Now don't go booing at me. If you don't understand psychological problems of individuals who have been beaten then guess what? You won't get Harry at all. Anways...not alot of people seem to like this story, so I was thinking of rewriting chapters 1-6, if you have suggestions, get them in now or forever hold your tongue.


End file.
